


Xylitol

by fumate



Series: portraits [23]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Challenge: #nulisrandom2015, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred heran karena Francis mulai suka makan permen karet akhir-akhir ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xylitol

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia punya Himapapa

Akhir-akhir ini Francis suka makan permen karet.

Bukan yang murah seharga kantong jajan anak-anak, tentu saja. Francis menikmati permen karet mahal. Yang dijual di supermarket, dipajang di etalase depan meja kasir. Permen karet yang dijual sebotol dengan kandungan xylitol di dalamnya.

Tentu saja Alfred heran. Francis bukan penyuka _junk food_ atau camilan murah. Dia elit; dia bergengsi. Francis lebih suka berbelanja kemudian meraciknya sendiri di rumah. Sehat dan sedap, katanya. Jadi ketika tiba-tiba permen karet ada di daftar belanjanya, jelas Alfred berkerut kening.

“Permen karet?” tanyanya, membetulkan posisi kacamata yang melorot. Francis mengangguk santai. Mendorong troli ke bagian _snack_ lalu memperhatikan dengan seksama yang mana pantas dibeli.

“Untuk apa?” Alfred kembali berkicau. Jemarinya menyisir sedikit surai yang berjatuhan menghalangi pandangan. Melirik Francis, Alfred meraih satu pak oreo serta lima bungkus _potato chips_.

“Dikonsumsi, tentu saja. Menurutmu untuk apa?” Francis menatap Alfred sebentar sebelum berkutat kembali dengan makanan yang berjejer rapi minta dipilih. Berpikir sebentar lalu meraih dua pak _choco pie_. Menarik troli kemudian berjalan pergi dari sektor tersebut. Alfred mengikuti dengan bingung.

“Tidak. Maksudku, kau ‘kan tidak suka permen karet.”

“Oh, tentu saja aku suka, _mon amour_. Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku memasukkannya ke daftar?”

“Untukku?”

“ _Non_ , kau selalu mengambil barang secara spontan.”

Alfred bungkam. Tak lagi bertanya, sibuk mengikuti sang pria yang lebih tua. Saat melirik, Alfred melihat seorang lelaki kurus berambut biru tengah mendorong troli. Maniknya membulat karena, ugh, belanjaannya banyak sekali.

Francis menoleh, mendapati sektor makanan lain. Dia berjalan masuk dengan Alfred mengekor.

“Apa lagi?”

“Hee?”

“Apa lagi yang harus dibeli?”

“Uhm, tidak ada. Tinggal permen karet.”

Francis mengangguk, keluar dari sana sambil menghela nafas. Mendorong trolinya kemudian ikut mengantri di satu kasa.

“Kenapa kau suka permen karet?”

“ _Pardon_?”

Alfred mengulang dengan volume sedikit dikeraskan. “Kenapa kau suka permen karet?”

Francis menghembuskan nafas, mengelus pelan janggutnya. Diam sesaat memikirkan jawaban, kemudian berseru pelan, “Karena aku suka kau?”

Alfred tersedak liurnya sendiri. “ _What_?”

“Hhh,” menghela nafas. “Kau tahu xylitol?”

“Yah, pemanis dalam permen karet, bukan?”

“Benar. Xylitol itu pemanis alami, terdapat dalam berbagai buah beri. Juga oat. Xylitol punya banyak manfaat dan aman untuk penderita diabetes. Zat i-“

“Oke,”  Alfred memotong. “Tapi apa hubungannya _xylitol_ dengan _aku suka kau_?”

Francis tersenyum. Orang di depannya sudah selesai, yang artinya gilirannya membayar sudah tiba. Ia hanya bergumam pelan.

“Karena xylitol mirip kau.”

Alfred mengernyit.

Xylitol mirip dia? Apa-apaan. Xylitol ‘kan hanya pemanis alami yang punya banyak manfaat, sedangkan dia-

-oh.

 _Perhaps_ Francis mencoba memberitahunya bahwa dia _sweet_ dalam caranya sendiri, dengan alami. Tapi tidak membahayakan. Juga bahwa dia hebat.

Alfred mendengus sambil memalingkan muka ketika Francis tertawa. Jemari sang pria bergerak mengeluarkan barang dari troli dan menaruhnya di tempat pembayaran.

“Baru mengerti?”

Janggut sialan itu. Awas saja kau, rutuk Alfred dalam hati.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is completely fail, I know. But welll, it's okay since you have finished this /slap


End file.
